the love crashers
by xoxo Muza
Summary: this is my second fanfic, it takes place after the story " love is powerfull than death" i guess you should read that one first if you want the story to completely make sence...
1. Chapter 1

STORY:

THE LOVE CRASHER

CHAPTER 1: THE FIANCCE RETURNS

AFTER MUSA RECOVERS FROM HER INJURIES AND GETS BACK ON HER FEET, SHE DECIDES TO THROW A CELEBRATION. THEREFORE, SHE AND HER FATHER PLAN THE PARTY AT THE BEACH OF MELODY. STELLA helps MUSA WITH THE PLANING AND THEN MUSA LEAVES A TEXT TO EVERY ONE WHO WAS INVITED. THEN SHE THINKS OF MEETING ANDY AND JASON QUEEN FROM EARTH SO WITH THE HELP OF STELLA SHE MOVES HER PARTY TO EARTH WHERE HE INVITES MIKE, JENESSA, JASSON AND HIS WIFE AND ANDY BY A TEXT MESSAGE. HOWEVER, TO INVITE RIVEN SHE SPECIALLY CALLS HIM.

''HELLO, WHO IS IT'': RIVEN ASKS.

MUSA WAS SURPRISED BY THAT QUESTION.

''RIVEN IT IS ME SWEETI, MUSA''. MUSA REPLIED

''OH, SORRY. SO WHAT'S UP.''? RIVEN ASKS IN A DISSAPOINTED VOICE.

''I AM THROWING A PARTY ON THE BEACH OF GARDENIA, EVERY ONE IS INVITED, AND YOU ARE ESPACIALLY TOO''. MUSA SAYS IN A SWEET VOICE.

''WHEN?'' RIVEN ASKED.

''WELL DUH, TODAY''. MUSA SAID WITH EXCITEMENT. ''ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE IT?''

''SURE, WHY WOULDN'T I?'' RIVEN REPLIED.

''HOWEVER, MUSA I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOME THING, I CANNOT GET IT ON THE PHONE''. RIVEN SAID.

''WHAT EVER IT IS, YOU NEED TO TELL ME RIGHT NOW, ON THE PHONE''; MUSA SAYS IN A SUSPICIOUS VOICE.

''WELL MUSA YOU SEE I'M HAVING A LOT OF TROUBLE HERE ON MY KINGDOM, WHEN JANE FOUND OUT I WAS WITH YOU THE PAST FEW DAYS SHE ARRANGED THE''… RIVEN STOPPED

''WHAT?'' MUSA SHOUTED WITH ANGER.

''CALM DOWN, SHE ARRANGED OUR MIRRAGE, I NEVER TOLD YOU THIS BUT AFTER I BECAME ROYAL I WAS FORCED TO GET ENGAGED WITH HER AND I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HER, BUT I NEED TO KNOW THAT IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND…..''

RIVEN WAS CUT OF BY MUSA. MUSA SHOUTED,

'' OH I SEE YOU JUST GOT ENGAGED IN 7 MONTH WITH JANE, I SPENT MY ENTIRE LIFE WITH YOU AND YOU NEVER ASKED ME TO… ANY THING! NOW I SEE THE REAL RIVEN, HE WASN'T STUBBORN FOR EVERY GIRL, JUST ME, BEING CARELESS WASN'T HIS NATURE AS I ALWAYS THOUGHT IT WAS, U WAS JUST CARELESS TO PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS.''

''MUSA PLEASE' LISTEN TO ME; IT IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK''…. RIVEN GOT WORRIED THAT MUSA WAS STILL WEAK FROM HER INJURIES AND THAT SHE WOULD HURT HERSELF.

''HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND, HOW COULD I EVER LOVED YOU? EVER KISSED YOU? I FEEL LIKE A FOOL NOW I WISH I JUST BLAST MYSELF WITH AN ENERGY BLAST AND DIE''.

MUSA DID NOT KNOW WHAT SHE WAS SAYING, SHE HAD DROPPED HER CELL PHONE ON THE FLOOR BUT THE CALL WAS STILL ON AND RIVEN WAS HEARING EVERY WORD SHE WAS SAYING.

MUSA RAN OFF IN ANGER AND LEFT HER PHONE.

THEN SHE DECIDED THAT SHE SHOULD INVITE REDIL.

MUSA FELT FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER THAT SHE DIDN'T LOVED RIVEN ANY MORE AND THAT SHE WAS INTO REDIL.

SHE INVITED REDIL TO THE PARTY AND LEFT A TEXT TO RIVEN THAT SHE DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM ANY MORE, AND BY THAT SHE MEANT THE PARTY.

HOWEVER, RIVEN DECIDED TO GO ANY WAY TO EXPLAIN TO MUSA WHAT HE REALLY MEANT ON THE PHONE. BUT A CERTAIN SOME ONE GOT IN HIS WAY.

(THAT IS RIGHT YOU GUESSED IT… PRINCESS JANE)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: CONFESS TO YOUR LOVE

''WHERE ARE YOU GOING DEAR?'' JANE BURST INTO RIVEN'S ROOM.

RIVEN DECIDED THAT HE WON'T LIE.

''MUSA THREW A PARTY I AM JUST GOING THERE''. RIVEN SAID IN A SATISFIED VOICE.

''EVEN THOUGH SHE NEVER WANTS TO SEE YOU AGAIN, I READ THE TEXT ON YOUR PHONE WHEN YOU LEFT IT ON THE DINING TABLE, DISSAPOINTED''. JANE SAID.

''OH YES SHE WAS ANGRY AT THE MOMENT, BUT SHE WILL BE FINE''. RIVEN ANSWERED.

''OKAY MY DARLING **FIANNCE**. SEE YOU LATER''

. JANE WAS LEAVING THE ROOM BUT SHE TURNED AROUND AND THE GAVE A DEEP KISS TO RIVION TO WHICH HE DID NOT RESPONDED.

MOREOVER, PULLED AWAY FROM JANE AND SAID IN AN ANGRY VOICE: ''YOU KNOW JANE I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT.'

''THAT IS WHY I LOVE YOU''. JANE REPLIED WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE AND LEFT.

RIVEN LAID DOWN ON THE BED AND THOUGHT ABOUT MUSA.

WHAT WAS HE GOING TO DO, WHEN HE WILL FACE MUSA?

HE HAS NEVER BEEN GOOD AT SHOWING EMOTIONS FOR HER

AND WHAT IF HE LOST HIS TEMPER ON HER?

WHAT IF HE SHAKES THINGS MORE BAD?

THEN HE DECIDED TO GO IN HIS OLD REDFOUNTAIN UNIFORM SO THAT MUSA WOULD BE MORE COMFORTABLE BECAUSE OVIOUSLY SHE IS GETTING UPSET ABOUT THE BIG CHANGE AND THEN HE DECIDED TO MAKE UP TO MUSA.

…..

THE PARTY WAS GOING VERY WELL. EVERY ONE WAS SURPRISED THAT RIVEN WAS NOT HERE AND REDIL WAS BUT MUSA HAD NOT TALKED ABOUT THE MATTER SO NONE OF THEM BROUGHT UP.

THERE WERE SO MANY GREAT NEWS.

JASON WAS ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY.

ANDY WAS ENGAGED WITH A GIRL NAMED JENESSA RELATED TO BLOOM FROM SCHOOL.

MUSA AND ANDY CHATTED FOR A LONG TIME AND TALKED SO MUCH WITH EACH OTHER BUT WHEN JASON ASKED MUSA ABOUT RIVEN…..

''HEY MY SUPER STAR, I REALIZED RIVEN IS NOT HERE''. JASON ASKED MUSA.

MUSA GOT ANGRY AND REPLIED; ''THAT JERK, WHY SHOULD HE BE HERE.''

''MUSA!'' A VOICE MADE EVERY ONE SHOCK.

MUSA GOT ALL RED WITH ANGER TO SEE RIVEN IN FRONT OF HER.

JUST AS MUSA WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE RIVEN GRABBED HER HAND AND STOPPED HER.

''HOW DARE YOU STOP ME.?'' MUSA RELEASED HER HAND.

RIVEN WAS WEARING HIS REDFOUNTAIN UNIFORM AND HE PULLED OUT HIS SWORD AND RAN TOWARDS MUSA.

THEN HE STOPPED MUSA BY GRABBING HER WRIST AND PUT HIS SWORD ON HIS NECK AND SAID;

''IF YOU WILL NOT LISTEN, I'LL SLICE MY NECK OFF''

MUSA WAS CONFUSSED BUT ANGER GREW OVER HER AND SAID:

''WHY BOTHER RIVEN, IF I DID NOT HAVE REDIL I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU MONTHS AGO.''

''THAN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO IT, THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN EASIER FOR ME AND NOW IF YOU WAN'T TO CONFESS YOU DO NOT LOVE ME THAN KILL ME RIGHT NOW.''

 **(HAHAHAHAHA I'M SOOOO EVIL I GONNA KILL RIVEN…, I'M AM SO MUCH CRUEL EVEN MORE THAN DARCY EVER WAS)**

''I WOULD LOVE TO DO THAT''. MUSA YELLED.

''THAN GO AHEAD CONFESS!'' RIVEN SHOUTED.

HELIA AND TECNA STEPPED IN TO END IT ALL BUT NO ONE HAD THE COURAGE TO FACE RIVEN IN HIS ANGER SO THEY JUST WAITED AND WATCHED HOPING FOR THE BEST.

MUSA TOOK THE SWORD FROM RIVION AND SHE FIRED THE SWORD BUT INSTANTLY STOPPED A FEW INCHES FROM RIVEN NECK AND FELL DOWN.

NEXT CHAPTER:

I THINK Musa SHOULD KILL Rivion FOR GOOD, DON'T YOU? BUT WHAT TO EXPECT, LETS JUST READ THE NEXT CHAPTER INSTEAD OF PUTTING OUR MINDS IN TENSION…..


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: NEVER RETURN

SHE CRIED AS MUCH HARD AS SHE COULD AND LOOKED UP TO RIVEN WHO WAS STARRING AT HER AND SAID

''WHY RIVEN? WHY? WHY DO YOU HURT ME WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY, I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BUT I AM SO DUMB THAT I LOVE YOU? I WANT U GONE RIVN.''

'' PLEASE AND IF YOU CARE EVEN A LITTLE ABOUT THE WINX THEN DO NOT EVER RETURN BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL DIE AND MY FRIENDS CAN'T TAKE THAT FOR THE SAKE OF THEM JUST GO, LEAVE. PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU.'' MUSA WAS CRYING VERY HARD.

AISHA STEPPED UP AND SLAPED RIVEN THREE TIMES THAN SKY STOPPED HER BUT BLOOM SLAPED RIVEN AGAIN AND FLORA SAID;

''YOU HAVE BEEN PLAYING WITH MUSA EVER SINCE, WE DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NOW BUT I WANT YOU GONE''. FLORA SAID THAT IN A HARSH VOICE LIKE NEVER BEFORE.

''BUT LISTEN TO ME, MUSA DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME COMPLETELY. SHE HAS IT ALL WRONG''. RIVEN WAS CUT OFF BY STELLA:

''LEAVE RIVEN LEAVE''.

RIVEN WALKED AWAY LOOKING AT MUSA FOR THE LAST TIME IN FOREVER AS HE DECIDED NEVER TO RETURN.

…

RIVEN WAS LEAVING WITH HIS AIR SHIP BUT JUST THEN HE FELT A HAND ON HIS SHOULDER.

HE TURNED AROUND AND IT WAS TECNA.

''I'M NOT STOPPING YOU FROM LEAVING; I JUST WANT TO KNOW THE LAST TIME WHAT CAUSED ALL THIS?''

THEN RIVEN REPEATED WHAT HE SAID TO MUSA ON THE PHONE.

 **(** WELL MUSA YOU SEE I'M HAVING A LOT OF TROUBLES HERE ON MY KINGDOM, WHEN JANE FOUND OUT I WAS WITH YOU THE PAST FEW DAYS SHE ARRANGED OUR MIRRAGE, I NEVER TOLD YOU THIS BUT AFTER I BECAME ROYAL I WAS FORCED TO GET ENGAGED WITH HER AND I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HER, BUT I NEED TO KNOW THAT IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND….. **)**

'IN ADDITION, SHE DIDN'T HEARD A LITTLE MORE''. RIVEN SAID SADLY.

''AND WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO SAY NEXT? ''TECNA GOT CURIOUS.

''THAT IF SHE WOULD NOT MIND COMING OVER AND MEETING MY FAMILY SO THAT THEY WOULD GET TO KNOW HER BETTER, AND MAY BE WELL… YOU KNOW THE REST''. RIVEN EXPLAINED.

'''I THINK YOU WANTED TO TAKE YOUR RELATION FAR WITH HER'. TECNA COMPLETED.

''YES''. RIVEN ANSWERED.

''BUT HOW CAN I BELIEVE YOUARE TELLING THE TRUTH?'' TECNA ASKED.

''I DON'T KNOW. I NEVER BEEN GOOD WITH YOU GUYS AND WOULD NOT BLAME YOU IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME''. RIVEN ANSWED AND SAT ON THE SHIPS CONTROL TO TAKE OFF.

''I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT I BELIEVE YOU BUT I'M SORRY I CAN'T DO ANY THING NOW FOR YOU, NOT ANY MORE. '''TECNA ANSWERED.

TECNA WAS LEAVING WHEN RIVEN SAID; ''TECNA GOOD BYE.''

''TAKE CARE OF MUSA FOR ME''. RIVEN DROPPED A FEW TEARS ON HIS FACE.

''I WILL. GOODBYE RIVEN!'' TECNA WALKED OUT AND RIVEN FLEW OFF.

…

ON THE WAY ALL RIVEN COULD THINK ABOUT WAS MUSA AND A SONG THAT MUSA SANG A LONG TIME AGO CAME INTO HIS MIND.

 _DON'T KNOW WHERE LIFE WILL TAKE US_

 _THE ROAD IS DARK BUT I WON'T BE ALONE_

 _I'LL FIND MY WAY THROUGH THIS BIG WORLD_

 _YOU BE WITH ME AND I WON'T let you go_

 _YOU CHANGED MY WORLD_

 _YOU CHANGED MY LIFE_

 _YOU MADE MY DREAMS COME TRUE_

 _GOOD BYE MY love GOOD BYE_

 _YOU'LL ALWAYS BE BY MY SIDE_

 _GOOD BYE MY love GOOD BYE_

(THIS SONG IS FROM WINX CLUB: REVENGE OF THE TRIX NICKLODEON)

… _._

RIVEN WAS DRIVING WITHOUT ATTENTION AND HE WAS CRUSHED BY THE PAIN OF LOOSING MUSA

WHILE MUSA IN HER ROOM WAS, THINKING ABOUT RIVEN TOO AND A SONG CAME INTO HER MIND AS WELL.

 _DON'T YOU KNOW BABY THAT YOU'RE THE ONE_

 _YOU ALWAYS MADE ME FEEL LIKE I'M A QUEEN_

 _YOU HAVE EVER BEEN THERE FOR ME_

 _AND THAT'S WHY I'LL LOVE YOU ENDLESSLY._

 _OOAOOOO_

 _I HAVE YOU YOUR LOVE TOO_

 _WHY WHY DID I LET YOU GO AWAY_

 _DO NOT YOU KNOW BABY THAT YOU'RE THE ONE….._

(THIS SONG IS FROM WINX CLUB SEASON 4 ENDLESSLY)

…

TECNA WAS ONLY ONE WHO KNEW ABOUT RIVEN'S VEIW BUT SHE PROMISSED HERSELF NEVER TO SAY ANY THING ABOUT THAT.

… _._

NEXT CHAPTER:

I THINK WE SHOULD LEAVE RivEn, HE IS A JERK A CUTE HOTTI JERK. SO WHAT DO YOU SAY? SHOULD WE BRING HIM BACK OR NOT, IT REST ON THE READERS…

PS: I ALLOW GUEST REVIEWS THAT MEAN THAT PERSON AND READERS WHO DON'T HAVE A FANFIC ACCOUNT CAN ALSO COMMENT, QUESTION, SUGGEST OR REVIEW…AND SO CAN THE FANFIC ACCOUNTERS CAN….

LOVE.

HARMONY…..


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: WINX CLUB FOREVER

MUSA DID NOT MEET UP WITH ANYONE UNTIL STELLA WEDDING DAY.

JUST WHEN STELLA WAS GETTING MARRIED STANDING IN THE AISLE SHE LOOKED BACK AT THE WINX WHO WERE SAD TO LET STELLA GO, BECAUSE AFTER SHE WILL BE MARRIED SHE WONT BE A WINX ANY MORE.

AND TEARS CAME INTO HER EYES AND SAID TO HER PARENT:

''I'M SORRY GUYS, I CANT MARRY RIGHT NOW, I CANT LEAVE MY FRIENDS, NOT SO SOON. I'M SORRY BRANDON BUT I'M WAY TOO STRESSED. I JUST CANNOT START AN INDEPENDENT LIFE WITH YOU, NOT WHEN MY FRIENDS ARE NOT HAPPY WITH THAT''.STELLA SAID VERY QUICKLY AND RAN TO THE WINX AND HUGGED BLOOM AND FLORA.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING STELLA, WHAT ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT. WE ARE HAPPY FOR YOU.'' TECNA WAS CONFUSED.

''HOWEVER, I AM NOT TEC I CANNOT LEAVE YOU GUYS. I AM STILL 22. IT IS TOO YOUNG FOR ME TO HANDLE IT''.

''I CAN EVEN BREAKUP FROM BRANDON FOR YOU GUYS. I JUST CANNOT LEAVE YOU ALL ALONE.'' STELLA CRIED.

EVERY ONE WAS CONFUSSED, AS STELLA WAS NOT MAKING ANY SENSE.

''STELLA, I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU. I CANNOT PUSH YOU TO MARRY ME. WE CANNOT DO THAT IF YOU ARE NOT HAPPY.'' BRANDON INTURRUPTED.

''WE ARE FINE WITH THAT TOO. ''VOICE CAME FROM KING RADIUS.

THE WINX WERE HAPPY AND CONFUSED.

…..

RIVEN WENT STRAIGHT INTO HIS ROOM BUT SEMIN FOLLOWED.

RIVEN AND SEMIN WERE VERY CLOSE.

RIVEN WAS LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW WHEN SEMIN CAME IN AND ASKED WHY HE WAS SO UPSET. RIVEN TOLD HER EVERY THING ABOUT MUSA EVENTHOUGH HE DIDN'T WANTED TO. IT TURNED OUT THAT SEMIN ALREADY KNEW MUSA BECAUSE MUSA NOT A COMMON FAIRY. SEMIN ADVICED HIS BROTHER TO LET IT GO BUT SEMIN ALSO DID NOT LIKE JANE. SHE WANTED HIS BROTHER TO BE HAPPY BUT BASED ON WHAT RIVEN TOLD HER MUSA NEVER WANTED TO SEE HIM AGAIN AND THERE WAS NO OPTION OF RETURNING TO MUSA IN CASE SHE WILL KILL HER SELF.

….

A MONTH LATER;

SEMIN WAS A MUSICAL FAN AND WAS INVITED TO A CONCERT.

MUSA WAS ALSO THERE WITH REDIL AND THEY WERE THE GUEST OF HONOUR.

SEMIN WENT TO TALK TO MUSA BECAUSE THEY WERE FRIENDS A LONG TIME AGO WHEN MUSAWAS IN HIGHSCHOOL.

MUSA DID NOT PAID ANY ATTENTION WHEN HE MET RIVEN TO ANY ONE ELSE AND CERTAINLY NOT THAT SEMIN WAS SISTER TO RIVEN. SHE DID NOT REMEMBER SEMIN BEING RELATED TO RIVEN SO MUSA WAS TALKING NORMALLY TO HER.

AFTER A, WHILE SEMIN SAW MUSA WITH REDIL AS THEY WERE KISSING. SEMIN FIGURED OUT WITH THAT KISS THAT MUSA WAS OVER RIVEN AND SHE WAS HAPPY NOW.

SHE TOLD RIVEN WHEN SHE GOT BACK THAT SHE MEET MUSA AND SHE WAS OKAY WITH HER NEW BOYFRIEND.

THE REASON TO TELL RIVEN WAS THAT HE WOULD STOP WORRING ABOUT MUSA.

BUT IT MADE THINGS WORST.

…..

NOTE:

 **OH, COOL Musa MOVED ON, JUST COOL, NOW HE LEFT Rivion I CAN HAVE HIM, I SO TOTALLY LOVE Rivion HE'S A HOT IRROGANT JERK, I LIKE THOSE KIND OF BOYS BUT THE STORY HAS REACHED ITS END ALMMOST!**

 **AND SORRY ABOUT THE WEDDING I MEAN I DID WANTED TO MARRY Stella BUT CHANGED MY MIND, I KNOW IT SEEMED CRAZY TO END THE WEDDING LIKE THAT BUT STILL I HAD TO. I WONT BLAME ANY ONE IF THEY DID NOT LIKE THE CHAPTER.**

 **but the reviewers are making good guesses. i like that.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: I LOVE YOU TILL MY END

EVERY ONE FORGOT ABOUT RIVEN EXCEPT MUSA BUT SHE HAD ALMOST OVERCOME HER SELF FROM RIVEN BUT THAT DIDN'T MEAN SHE WAS NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM.

….

ON STAMARIA:

RIVEN BREAKS UP WITH JANE EVEN THOUGH HE HAD NO CHANCE OF GETTING MUSA BACK. HE PROMISED HIM SELF THAT IF HE WON'T LIVE HIS LIFE WITH MUSA, THEN HE'LL LIVE ALONE.

RIVEN HEART GREW WEAKER AND WEAKER AND SEMIN KNEW THIS WAS DANGEROUS. SHE WAS ONLY ONE WHO KNEW ABOUT RIVEN AND SHE WAS VERY MUCH WORRIED.

RIVEN SPENT HIS TIME MOSTLY IN HIS ROOM 1O MONTH PASSED SINCE HE LEFT REDFOUNTIAN.

MUSA ALSO PASSED A LOT OF TIME ALONE BUT HE DIDN'T WANT TO SEE RIVEN AGAIN.

ONE DAY RIVEN PICKED UP HIS OLD DAIRY WHERE HE KEPT ALL HIS MEMORIES ABOUT MUSA, HE LOVED MUSA FROM THE FIRST SIGHT BUT NEVER SHOWED.

ON THE LAST PAGE ON A PICTURE OF MUSA RIVEN SAW A RED CROSS AND THERE WAS A NOTE

"MY DEAR RIVEN, I WAS THE ONE WHO SHOT MUSA WITH AN ARROW AND NOW I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THAT THIS TIME MUSA IS DEAD. I'M SORRY BUT YOU MADE ME DO IT. YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET DUMPING ME. IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR LOVE MUSA FOR THE LAST TIME SATURDAY 3 PM IS YOUR LAST TIME, BUT IF YOU STILL WANT HER TO LIVE YOU CAN MARRY ME AND SAVE HER"

LOVE'

JANE FOSS

RIVEN LOOKED AT THE TIME AND IT WAS ALREADY 2:45. RIVEN'S HEARTBEAT STARTED BEATEN FAST AND HE RUSHED TO MUSA'S HOME. HE DIDN'T THINK MUCH THE WHOLE TIME. WHEN HE REACHED THERE IT WAS 2:53

 _ **(MAN RIVEN REALLY DOES LOVE MUSA, I MEAN HE JUST CROSSED A PLANET AND GOT TO MUSA IN 7 MINUTES. WOOOOHOOOO HE LOVES HER TOO MUCH. I JUST LOVE ROMMANCE)**_

RIVEN ENTERS MUSA'S ROOM SILENTLY THAT MUSA DIDN'T NOTICE HIM.

RIVEN SAW A MAGIC BLAST COMING TOWARDS MUSA AND REACTED.

RIVEN RUN TOWARDS MUSA AND GIVES HER A HUGG FOR THE LAST TIME AND THEN COVERS HER BY STANDING IN FRONT OF HER, A JUST AFTER 2 SECONDS RIVEN WAS ON THE GROUND WITH HIS HEARTBEAT STOPPED.

MUSA'S EYES WIDEN WATCHING ALL THIS THEN SHE COMES IN HER SENCES AND GETS TO RIVEN. PUT HER FACE TO HIS CHEST BUT SHE FOUNDS HIS HEART NOT BEATING. MUSA CRIES ALLL ALONE AS NO ONE WAS IN THE HOUSE THEN SHE GET SO WEAK FROM THE FACT THAT RIVION WAS DEAD SHE KISSED RIVEN AND AFTER 3 SECONDS THERE WAS SILENCE IN THE ROOM.

….

…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6; I'LL WONT LET YOU GO.

TECNA DECIDES TO VISIT MUSA BUT WHEN SHE GETS IN HER ROOM SHE FOUND RIVEN ON THE FLOOR AND MUSA LAID FAINTED IN RIVEN'S ARMS.

TECNA CALMS HERSELF VERY HARDLY AND BREAKS THE NEW TO EVERY ONE.

IN A SHORT WHILE EVERY ONE WAS CRYING SEENING RIVEN DEAD ON THE BED AND MUSA IN HIS ARMS. THERE WAS NO POINT OF TAKING RIVEN TO THE HOSPITAL AS THERE WASN'T ANY CHANCES OF HIS RETURNING TO LIFE.

HO-BOE SOON FOUND OUT AND WAS VERY WORRIED.

AFTER SOME WHILE THANKS TO PRINCESS CRYSTAL OF LINPFEA HEALING MAGIC MUSA WAS AWAKE BUT SHE DIDN'T CAME OUT OF RIVEN'S ARMS BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO END IT ALL RIGHT BESIDE HIS LIFE LONG, UNDENIED, ONE TRUE, LOVE.

WHEN EVERY ONE WAS LOOKING AT RIVEN AND SAYING THEIR FRIEND GOODBYE SEMIN AND JACK CAME IN THE PICTURE.

SEMIN GRABBED HER BROTHER'S HAND AND CRIED AND CRIED.

JACK ALSO CRIED. IT WAS TOO HARD TO LOSE THEIR BROTHER AFTER MEETING HIM AFTER SUCH A LONG TIME SINCE THEY WERE DEPARTED SINCE THEY WERE KIDS.

''YOU CAN'T LEAVE RIVEN YOU HAVE TO COME BACK, I WILL DIE WITH OUT YOU BRO, PLEASE TAKE MY LIFE BUT COME BACK... PLEASE.''

MUSA WATCHED SEMIN CRYING AND TALKING TO RIVEN'S DEAD BODY.

MUSA FACE WAS IN THE LAP OF HIS FATHER AND HELIA, BECAUSE THE GIRLS WERE UPSET ENOUGH.

MUSA STOOD UP AND WENT TO SEMIN AND JACK AND SAID:

''FORGIVE ME, IT'S MY FAULT'' BUT IN REPLY SEMIN HUGGED MUSA AND BOTH STARTED CRYING

(NOT AGAIN…. GIRLS CRY TOO MUCH. WELL I DO TOO.)

JACK WRRAPED MUSA AND SEMIN IN HIS ARMS.

JUST THEN JANE CAME INTO THE ROOM, NO ONE KNEW JANE WAS THE CAUSE OF RIVEN'S DEATH SO NONE REACTED.

JANE INSTANTLY WENT TO RIVEN AND USED HER MAGIC TO PUSH SOME THING INTO RIVIONS CHEST.

AND THE NEXT THING THEY SAW WAS RIVEN OPENING HIS EYES.

EVERY ONE WAS SO HAPPY THAT THEY DIDN'T SAID A WORD JUST CRIED MORE BUT THIS TIME CRY WAS OF HAPPINESS. JANE SAID:

''YOU TWO ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER'' AND LEFT THE ROOM.

RIVEN GOT OUT OF THE BED AND STOOD UP.

SEMIN DROLLED OVER RIVEN AND HUGGED HIM TIGHT, HE HUGGED HER BACK THEN SHE TURNED HIS EYES TO HIS BROTHER WHO S EXCITED AND HAPPY, HE SHOOK HAND WITH HIS BROTHER AND THANKED HIM.

''THANKS JACK FOR BELIVING THAT I WILL COME BACK.'' RIVEN SAID IN WET VOICE AND HUGS HIS BROTHER.

THEN HE WENT OVER TO MUSA AND SAYS: ''YOU CAN SAY THAT YOU DON'T WANT ME ANYMORE AND DON'T LIKE ME BUT I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD AND I'LL WONT STOP LOVING YOU TILL INFINITY.''

MUSA SMILED BACK AND SAID: ''I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE I NEED YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE AND I DEFINTELY DON'T LIKE YOU I LOVE YOU FOREVER.''

WE ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER… BOTH OF THEM SAID TOGETHER IN A USION AND EVVERY ONE CHEERED.

THE END…..

MY NEXT STORY NAMES: ARE WE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER?

PLEASE READ THAT ONE TOO BECAUSE ITS MORE INTRESTING THAN THE PREVIOUS, AND I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT ITS EPIC.


End file.
